Everyone Who's Ever Taken a Shower Has Had an Idea
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Shower activities don't always go according to plan for Sam and Dean.


WARNINGS: allusion to bottom!Dean, sleepy!Dean, shower!sex, bottom!sam

* * *

Sam shifted away from Dean and groaned, entire body sore from the intense night of fucking him and Dean had endured. Seriously, his ass ached, his thighs ached, his arms ached, his balls ached, and even his fucking _hair _ached. He was definitely in need of a long, hot shower so he could soothe his sore body. He made a face when he sat up; slickness of Dean's come sticky and flaky on the backs of his thighs and on his stomach.

He looked to his big brother, then, grinning stupidly at the blissed out look on Dean's face as Dean slept on uninterrupted, sheets all tangled around Dean's legs, back and ass bare to his greedy gaze.

"Jesus, Dean," he laughed on a breath, standing and groaning contentedly when his muscles stretched and his joints popped back into place.

He hissed as he hobbled toward the bathroom, ache in his ass and thighs impeding his ability to walk properly. He stopped and laughed when his toe snagged on Dean's boxer-briefs. He kicked Dean's underwear off of his foot and continued toward the bathroom.

Sam absently scratched at Dean's dried come on his belly as he let the shower heat up, climbing into the stall when he deemed the water hot enough.

He'd just ducked his head beneath the glorious pressure of the spray when he felt Dean clumsily slide in behind him, shoulder bumping into his back as Dean settled. He grinned when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled at the back of his neck.

"S'too early, S'my," groaned Dean, mindlessly rubbing at Sam's belly as his little brother mussed his hair and wet it.

"Then go back to bed. Nobody made you get up," laughed Sam, blindly grabbing for the tiny bottle of motel shampoo as he let the shower beat on his face.

"Missed you," he heard Dean murmur, laughing quietly because he _knew_ that he wouldn't get an admission like that out of his big brother had Dean been fully alert.

"Want me to help you wash?" asked Sam, turning toward Dean as he tilted his head back into the spray, washing the shampoo from his tangled hair.

"No," mumbled Dean as he shimmied up against his little brother and pressed Sammy against the tiled wall. He caught Sam's mouth and smiled when Sam curled his arms around his neck, relaxing against the wall and melting into the kiss. He pressed closer to Sam and moaned when he felt the incessant push of Sam's morning wood against his own hard cock.

"C'mon, De, aren't you sore?"

"'Course, S'my. Cn't help it, though," groaned Dean with a pointed thrust of his hips against Sam's, cock sliding hot and wet against Sammy's. He growled in frustration, though, angle not right for them to properly grind against one another. He grabbed Sam's hips and pulled at his little brother, making Sam slouch and laughing when Sam's foot slipped through a little pile of shampoo suds that hadn't washed down the drain.

He rubbed his cheek against the side of Sam's neck as he fumbled for the K.Y. Intrigue he'd slipped into the shower when they settled at the motel. "Wanna, S'my?"

How could Sam resist when Dean asked so adorably? Of course, he'd never tell Dean he sounded adorable. He'd probably only end up with a punch to the shoulder for his efforts.

"Yeah, Dean," he answered on a laugh, groaning when Dean quickly spun him around, clinging to him when they both slip-slided across the bottom of the bath.

"Fuck," cursed Dean, shower spray sliding along his arms and down his fingers, causing him to drop the tube of lubricant. He groaned in frustration when Sam shifted and one of Sam's huge feet kicked the lube. He squatted down and patted around for the tube, water dripping down his face, slicking his hair and matting it to his forehead.

"Got it," he murmured, standing again and groaning when his sore muscles pulled uncomfortably.

"Really need that, man?" asked Sam, glancing back at Dean behind him as Dean slicked up his dick. "M'still loose from last night… and earlier this morning."

"Jus' on m'cock," answered Dean, curling his arms around Sam's waist and lining up with Sam's hole, pressing his forehead against Sam's nape as he tilted his hips and slid home. He let out a contented breath when Sam let out a moan and circled his hips, taking him deeper. "Christ, S'my."

"Too early for vowels, De?" asked Sam, clearly amused with his brother's still sleepy speech. He liked early-morning Dean the best. His brother was always softer and totally _Dean_ after he'd just woken up; not that macho façade he put on for everybody else. He loved how clingy and gentle Dean was; how Dean was able to freely express anything he was feeling.

"Shuddup," mumbled Dean, nibbling at the back of Sam's neck as he slid out and thrust back into the amazing velvety heat of Sammy's body.

"Fu­-_ck_," gasped Sam, breath hitching as Dean found his prostate with his cockhead. He was always amazed by how well Dean knew his body; how Dean could always make him come with his carefully measured ministrations.

"Like it, S'my?" asked Dean, groaning when his thrusts faltered as he slipped in the tub, uncurling one arm from Sam's waist and tangling his fingers with Sam's on the tiled wall.

"_Love _it," answered Sam, trailing off on a moan when Dean sucked at his neck, sure there'd be another bruise coloring his throat there later. "Love _you_," he said, squeezing Dean's fingers between his own and then pressing his forehead against the tiled wall.

Dean smiled lazily and painted his love for Sam over the back of Sam's neck with his tongue. "Know you do, S'my."

"Sam-my, Dean. Say it with me," laughed Sam, groaning when Dean bit down on the back of his neck.

"'kay, bitch," laughed Dean in return, "But I thought it was just _Sam_."

"Douche," keened Sam, Dean's cock thick and huge inside him as Dean rolled his hips against him.

"Love it when I call you Sammy, don't you?" asked Dean, not expecting Sam to answer as he snapped his hips quicker into Sam.

"N-_no_," stuttered Sam, gasping when Dean stilled inside him, Dean's balls pressed flush against his ass, thighs tucked tight against his, chest slick and hard against his back, arms curled around his waist.

Dean caught the thin flesh over Sam's fluttering pulse between his teeth and tugged gently, grinning against Sam's reddened skin when Sammy let out a soft mewl. "You," he pulled out, "love," hard thrust back in, "it," pointed swivel of his hips causing his cock to drag over Sam's prostate.

"God, fuckin' _yes_, _De_, love it," moaned Sam, grinding back against Dean and gasping when he lost his footing, letting out a grunt of appreciation when Dean caught him around his waist. He mewled, again, when Dean pinned him to the wall opposite the spray with his cock and he dropped his forehead to the tiled wall, moan echoing in the small bathroom.

"Gonna come, Sammy?" asked Dean, feeling the pleasurable jolts teasing up and down his spine, telltale pool of heat in his lower belly alerting him of his impending release.

"You know I will, Dean," he groaned in response, breath hitching when Dean worked that spot inside with the crown of his cock with every grind of Dean's hips against him.

Dean growled and pulled out of Sam, working a hand between Sam's shoulder blades and pressing on his little brother's back until Sam's chest touched the tiled wall, hips pushed out in the most enticing invitation. He gave Sam's ass a playful smack, then another when Sammy let out the prettiest moan from those swollen lips. He fisted his cock once, then again, moaning when pearls of precome oozed from the slit.

"Dean, c'mon, what the--" Sam groaned, pushing back into his brother and letting out a scream when Dean filled him up again.

Dean stilled inside Sam once he was fully seated again. He pressed his mouth to the back of Sam's neck, licking up the droplets of water dripping from Sam's wet hair as they trailed down his little brother's tanned neck. "What, Sammy? Whassamatter, baby boy? You think I wasn't gonna finish inside you, little brother?"

"God, Dean, _please_," begged Sam, though for what he couldn't be sure; his cock was hard, heavy, and _aching _between his legs, curled toward his navel and weeping for attention. His muscles fluttered all around Dean and he wanted Dean to fucking _fuck _him and _touch_ him and just do _something_. "_Please_."

"Tell me, Sammy," breathed Dean, pulling out the slightest bit before pressing back into his little brother, grinning against Sam's shoulder blade when Sam let out a keen. "Want my hand? My cock? What, baby boy?"

"_All_ of it," moaned Sam, pressing his cheek to the wall as he dragged one hand from the tiles so he could curl it around his dick.

Dean snatched Sam's hand and pinned it to the wall beneath his own, riding Sam's ass again, hips rolling in smooth thrusts as he fucked Sam toward their orgasms.

"Say it, Sam. Wanna hear you say it…"

"Fuckin' touch my cock, De!" groaned Sam frustrated, hips jerking when Dean curled those talented fingers around his cock, fingers a light, stroking squeeze along his length. He moaned when Dean didn't speed up his strokes, keeping the slow steady pace as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"Dean, Dean, _De_! Wanna come, _please_!" he pleaded, rocking forward into the agonizingly slow twist of Dean's fist over his cock and back into the amazing penetration of Dean's dick.

"I'll get you there, baby brother," answered Dean with a smirk, biting down on the juncture between Sam's neck and shoulder, sure there would be teeth marks displaying his ownership there later.

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_. Oh _my _god. _Dean_!" moaned Sam with every prod of Dean's cock to his prostate. He felt his imminent orgasm; thighs quaking in his pleasure, entire body alight as he got closer to his release.

He keened when Dean quickened his fist over his dick, thumb rubbing that amazingly pleasurable spot beneath his cockhead and then in circles over the crown.

"You almost there, Sam?" breathed Dean before latching onto Sam's neck again, nibbling at the thin flesh over Sam's pulse before soothing his tongue over the sting.

Sam nodded fervently and felt his balls pull taut, body shaking as he let out another scream, cock spurting thick ropes of spunk as he came over Dean's fingers. His knees gave out and he collapsed against the wall, Dean gasping in surprise as Dean fell forward into him. His knees buckled and both he and Dean fell to the slick floor of the bath, Dean slumped over him and still pressed inside of him.

He groaned at the pain that shot through his calves and thighs. He resettled his knees, spreading his legs as far as he could so Dean would still have room to thrust. "Dean, c'mon, want it…"

"Shit, Sam, hang on," groaned Dean, impact to his knees causing painful jolts to shoot through his legs, too. He bent over Sam and pressed a kiss to Sam's temple as he asked, "You okay, man?"

"Y-yeah. _Fuck_ me," answered Sam with a pointed roll of his hips back into Dean.

"_Jesus_," groaned Dean, planting his hands on Sam's hips as he rocked into Sammy. He pressed his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades and let out little gasping breaths as filthy moans fell from Sam's pretty mouth. "God, _Sam_," he growled, sucking at the vertebrae at the top of Sam's spine as he quickened his thrusts, straightening for better thrusting.

He gasped his way to his climax, shower spray pounding at the back of his head and spilling over his face, dripping down his cheeks and into his open mouth. He shook his hair out of his face and leant over Sam again, riding Sam's ass until his orgasm shot through him, body shuddering as he growled out his little brother's name, filling Sam up with hot jism.

Sam let out a pleased mewl when he felt the heat of Dean's release inside him, happy to know that _he _got Dean there.

"Fuckin' hell, S'my," moaned Dean, hissing when he pulled out of Sam.

"So good you brought me to m'knees, De," laughed Sam, taking a deep breath before he stood up, making a face when his joints popped back into place.

He held out a hand for Dean and helped his big brother up, backing Dean into the spray of the shower before he leant forward and caught Dean's mouth in a wet kiss. He gasped against Dean's mouth when Dean's tongue and a slew of water competed for entrance.

Sam pushed at Dean's chest and coughed, water dripping down the wrong pipe when Dean tried kissing him. "_Fuck_," hacked Sam, narrowing his eyes at Dean when Dean just laughed at him.

"Alright?" asked Dean, pulling Sam to his chest and soaping up Sam's back.

Sam nodded against Dean's neck and sighed gratefully when Dean scrubbed down every inch of his body before washing him off. He offered Dean the same treatment and grinned at how easily Dean accepted the pampering.

He shut off the water and clambered out after his big brother, laughing when Dean caught his foot on the edge of the bath tub. He pouted at Dean when Dean gently back-handed his chest and grinned against Dean's mouth after Dean smiled lazily and kissed the spot.

Dean helped dry Sam off before Sam helped him. He pushed Sam toward the main room and quickly climbed into his suit due to the fact they had some witnesses they needed to hound for information, dressed as detectives of course.

He rolled his eyes when he glanced at Sam, suit pants on but left unzipped and unbuttoned, bottle of gel in hand as he worked to slick his hair back. He walked by Sam and gave Sam's ass a playful smack, smirking at his little brother when he reached the motel door. "Hurry up, bitch; we got a job to do."


End file.
